


Rendezvous

by TheCitizenErased



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Legal, more characters will appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCitizenErased/pseuds/TheCitizenErased
Summary: "Well since Beacon hills is now, you know, literally a beacon for all supernatural beings, it would be nice to know what we can be expecting to show up on our doorsteps, BEFORE they do the showing up.""And you need me for that?""Yes."Derek seeks Stiles's help. They plan study sessions in Stile's bedroom. What will be, will be.





	Rendezvous

It was happening again. The one time this week that Stiles wasn't actively out investigating, or 'looking for trouble' as his Dad so kindly puts it, trouble finds him.

Derek Hale. Derek Hale is glaring at him through his bedroom window. Why is Derek at his window?

"Can't you just use the front door like a regular person?" Derek doesn't respond. Stiles has made no effort to let him in, but he's become an expert in the art of reading Derek's eyebrow movements and he's pretty sure his entire window, frame included, is about to be ripped from the building.

"Ok, Big Guy, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The only words Derek supplies as he climbs into the room are "'Big Guy'?" as he fixes his expression to annoyed rather than the previous murderous one.

"Well you aren't exactly small are you?" Derek slighty raises one eyebrow at that and Stiles is sure he sees lips twitch in what can only be described as Dereks version of a smirk. Before Derek can even get in whatever sarcastic comment he thought might embarrass Stiles the most, Stiles starts flapping his arms like he does so often "you know what I meant, calm your ego, Derek." Derek's only response is a slight grin.

"Anyway... have you just come to torment me in my own bedroom or is there some legitimately good reason you've just crept in my window like a thief in the night? My Dad's at work you know, you could have just knocked like a sane person!" 

"This way was quicker and I enjoy the startled look on your face" Derek mumbles as he cautiously sits on Stile's desk chair.

"All I heard was you like my face!" before Stiles can fully enjoy his comment, Derek gives a slight growl, Stiles would describe it more as a warning than a threat, but when has Stiles ever erred on the side of caution?

"...Anyway, you still haven't answered my question, why are you here, Sourwolf?" Stiles is clearly pleased at himself for getting in another dig, but he's not feeling brave enough to add a grin.

"I..."

"You...?" Stiles responds as it becomes obvious that Derek isn't going to finish his sentence any time soon.

"I might... need.."

"Spit it out, big guy" Stiles was grinning now. He didn't have to be a werewolf to sense how awkward Derek was feeling about the whole situation.

"Fine! help, Stiles. I need your help!"

The cheshire cat. The cheshire cat is the only possible comparison for the grin that has now made itself at home on Stiles's face.

"What could, you, Mr. Big Bad Sourwolf, possibly need me to help you with?"

"research."

"research?"

"research."

"As much as I'm loving the diversity of the words in this conversation, I'm going to have to ask you to be more specific."

"Well since Beacon hills is now, you know, literally a Beacon for all supernatural beings, it would be nice to know what we can be expecting to show up on our doorsteps, BEFORE they do the showing up."

"And you need me for that?"

"Yes." Stiles can only assume that the reason Derek is able to hold all the features on his face so completely expressionless is that he's spent countless hours looking in the mirror perfecting the art.

"...why?"

"Because somehow, against all logic, you are good at it."

"Awwwww, did Sourwolf just pay me a compliment?" Stiles is getting braver now that he's spent 5 minutes in a 4 foot vicinity of Derek and hasn't had his throat ripped out with teeth. Yet.

"Plus you currently have the only copy of the Bestiary." Derek adds before Stiles's ego can get too big for the room.

Stiles narrows his eyes but for the life of him can't think of any reasons against helping Derek. He'd certainly proved that he was a friend and a helpful one at that. Plus, knowing a thing or two about the things that go bump in the night could literally save lives, and this way all the pressure won't be on Stiles to save everyone's lives. Which is exactly how Stiles likes to describe their usual way of operating.

"Ok."

"OK?"

"You sure you don't want me to help you with your conversation skills too? You're starting to sound more like a parrot than a werewolf."

The growl that Derek produced was a lot more menacing this time, but even the Sourwolf himself couldn't keep the amusement off his face when Stiles scrambled off his bed to grab his laptop from under a pile of clothes.

"Right, so, you want to start tonight or...?"

Dereks response was to stand and make his way over to where Stiles was sitting on the bed, glaring until Stiles moved over so he could slowly sit down next to him, with one leg on and one leg off the bed, as if he was prepared to leave as quick as possible if Stiles said anything too annoying.

That's how the frequent (usually twice a week) study sessions began. They decided that the best way to go about things would be to create almost a second Bestiary, with their own research and experiences added to the existing information.  
Nobody else knew about what was happening, it wasn't specifically a secret but for some reason, Stiles didn't exactly want his friends to know that twice a week, Derek would climb in his window, spend hours on his bed and then leave the same way. He can just imagine the teasing now. Besides, if they found out they might start inviting themselves and then Derek might stop showing up. Stiles doesn't like that idea at all.


End file.
